


Ты не будешь один

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Разговор Мэтта со своим учеником, будущим Сорвиголовой.





	Ты не будешь один

Слушай, Тимми, я очень хочу, чтобы ты запомнил:  
не бывает героев, вовсе непобедимых.

Твой отец говорит, что я — современный ронин, самурай, что живёт на свете без господина. Твой отец в меня верит сильнее, чем сам я верю; он пытался мне стать щитом из газетной правды. Но страшнее толпы, увидевшей в тебе зверя, — голос, что в темноте твердит непрестанно:

«Падай».

Он — как яд, незаметно и медленно убивает: каждым утром ты просыпаешься, а он шепчет и как будто бы в грудь вбивает стальные сваи, чтоб уже не суметь подняться, расправить плечи. Ты мотаешь бинты на кулак — а он всё смеётся, повторяет, что есть герои тебя получше; всем плевать, если не доживёшь до восхода солнца.

Я бы рад был сказать тебе, чтобы ты не слушал, но простых нет решений — ты это, наверно, понял. Он достанет тебя, ты не сомневайся, Тимми.  
Ты не сможешь прожить, как одинокий ронин.

 _Он_ придёт, когда это будет необходимо.

Ты — пока ещё мой ученик, безупречен, молод, но уже близок день, когда ты займёшься делом. Я оставлю тебе весь этот безумный город, когда мой силуэт обведут на асфальте мелом; я оставлю тебя одного пред толпой и бурей отвечать за свои грехи и карать чужие.

Никому не желал бы в своей оказаться шкуре.  
Но назад повернуть нельзя, мы с тобой решили.

И однажды ты не захочешь вновь подниматься: всё покажется тленом пустым и ненужным прахом, и кулак не сожмёшь — так вдруг ослабеют пальцы. Будто лучше не в ночь на улицы, а на плаху.  
Он придёт, как пришёл ко мне в час моих сомнений. Кем же он, старый сукин сын, снова обернётся?  
Стик подаст тебе руку и скроет от смертной тени.

Ты не будешь один.

И утром увидишь солнце.


End file.
